022415doirsami
11:57 AA: Sami turns down another hallway. Her eyes are closed but she's walking forward deliberately, albeit a bit slowly. Every once and a while she turns her head as if listening for something. 11:58 GA: Dina, who is leaning against a wall, looks up. "oh hey sami, w'sup?" 11:58 AA: Sami opens her eyes, and gives a little fist-pump of victory. "Man, I've got to start relying on this intuition thing more often." 11:59 GA: "hahah, what?" 11:59 AA: "I was looking for you Dina! I was thinking maybe you could get me into Colonel Heston's room and office by hacking these keycard dealies." 11:59 AA: "I figure she's got her room set up just the way I would like it." 11:59 GA: "why dontcha just break the door open? it wouldnt even be hard" 12:00 GA: "but im flattered that you were looking for me ;D" 12:00 GA: "i just spoke to that weird thiago kid. the one thats way too nice and tried to eat acenia chick on halloween that i killed?" 12:01 AA: "Oh, yeah I talked to him too. Apparently he got ahold of shenanicite when they beat the deniz--wait, what?" 12:02 GA: She waves dismissively. "its a long story. why dont we go find your psuedo-room?" 12:03 AA: "Okay. I think I remember the way." Sami leads on. 12:03 GA: Dina explains the halloween event in her vaguelly kind of detailed fashion along the way. 12:03 AA: "Wait, he tried to eat Acenia? Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" 12:03 GA: "hahahahah" 12:03 GA: "not that kind of eat you dirty soul" 12:03 AA: Sami blushes. 12:04 GA: "like literally eat. to absorb her witch powers and turn her skull into a witchy doodad." 12:04 AA: "What!" Sami sounds offended. 12:04 AA: "Oh, wow. I guess he *is* Rilset's son, isn't he?" 12:04 AA: "But this guy sounds like he wasn't really Thiago." 12:05 GA: "i dunno man, i deleted him, but i think it might have been him from another timeline. cause all the skulls of acenia were from other timelines." 12:05 AA: "Oh. I guess that makes sense." 12:06 GA: "anyway so then the whole building disappeared and so did the weird anti-aspect fog and we helped vyllen who fell to the ground and also erisio was there" 12:06 GA: "and thats the whole story" 12:06 AA: "I wonder if she was his sister in that timeline, too? That'd make it extra sad that he kept killing her." Sami pouts. 12:06 GA: "maybe? but maybe he also was like, a malicious homura over time." 12:06 GA: "or he was evil all along" 12:07 AA: "A malicious homura how?" 12:07 AA: "You know I never watched that show." 12:07 GA: "well im not gonna spoil it. its a good show." 12:07 GA: "like, really relevant to our real life." 12:08 AA: "They never showed it on TV. I watched Magical Mary, but Leon assures me that's not the 'real version' of the show he was always going on about." 12:08 AA: Or assured me rather. 12:08 GA: "oh yeah you probably watched the 4kids dub if you saw it on tv. tbh, the dub is okay, but the whole 'cousins' thing is really just sloppy." 12:09 AA: "Oh, those two? They weren't cousins in the original?" Sami blushes a little. "To be honest that's kind of a relief. They seemed WAY too close to be cousins." 12:10 GA: "yeah, they were like girlfriends or something. that and some other stuff is why im more of a fan of the sub. hey, have you seen that one mari kid who looks exactly like the main character mari?" 12:10 AA: "Like even when I was eight I was watching that and sort of blushing when they had scenes together." 12:11 AA: "Oh. No, I haven't seen her. I talked to her though. She's Dean's kid, right?" 12:11 GA: "maybe? she stole the acenia loot. totally looks the same, though she's kind of annoyingly agent skully-like." 12:11 AA: "Oh, no, I thought she gave that back to Acenia." 12:12 GA: "did she? im not even paying attention to any other people's subplots and crap, i remember i told erisio about it and he went to talk to her, then acenia had me look at her ylip or something to see who stole her primer." 12:12 GA: "and i was like 'i cant tell but its probably jack' and then turns out it was jack so booyah" 12:12 AA: "Someone stole her primer?!" Sami looks aghast. 12:13 AA: "JACK stole her primer?!" 12:13 AA: "Oh god, we have to help her. Someone else has to fill her primer before he does!" 12:13 GA: "did you... not hear about the kiddie's little team adventure?" 12:13 AA: "She'll end up like Null, or Libby, or Scarlet!" 12:13 GA: "its over, dude. jack filled the primer, lily told me all about it." 12:13 AA: Sami's face falls like she's been punched in the gut. 12:13 GA: "but its fine, because he was just protecting the merrow... chick? from the herald." 12:13 AA: "Oh no! Poor Acenia." 12:14 GA: "also, some chick died." 12:14 GA: "nates kid. beheaded." 12:14 AA: "Yeah, Fate. I heard about that. It was Nate's daughter. He's pretty broken up about it." 12:14 AA: "I mean, you know what he's like. So he wasn't coming right out and saying it." 12:14 AA: "But he was obviously hurting." 12:14 GA: "yeah. too bad he doesnt talk to me about this shit, ugh." 12:14 AA: Sami fails to meet Doir's eyes, looking away as if in guilt. 12:15 GA: "i dont even get why he's still dating me if he doesn't seem to have any interest in talking to me." 12:15 GA: "i know for sure i aint proposing." 12:16 AA: "It's not like that Doir. I don't think he meant to open up to me, he just wanted advice and he thought it was something I would know about more than you." 12:16 GA: "im not jealous, im still just a bit miffed about that thing you said earlier. yknow, about like... how you and beau always talk?" 12:17 GA: "maybe i should just break up with him, be done with dating for a while." 12:17 AA: "...oh." Sami looks down at her feet. "We're really different people from you two though, Doir." 12:17 AA: "Are you unhappy with Nate?" 12:18 GA: "right now i am!" 12:18 AA: "You shouldn't be trying to compare your relationship to other people's. You should just figure out what makes both of you happy." 12:18 AA: "If being with him makes you happy, you don't need to talk to text each other every day." 12:18 GA: "pfah. ill just be silently angry about it, and if he asks whats wrong ill be like 'im FINE, nate.' and be all coy and shit." 12:19 AA: "Well now don't do THAT. You've got to communicate! No one can read their partner's mind, and I think you're especially going to have a bad time if you expect Nate to read your mind." 12:20 GA: "huh? oh, i was mostly joking, ive already finished being angry." 12:20 AA: "Oh." 12:20 GA: "like in the past minute or so. im good at dealing with my feels, yo." 12:21 AA: Sami sighs. "...you know Jack's lying about 'protecting' this Merrow 'chick,' right?" 12:21 GA: "huh? oh, yeah, of course dude." 12:21 GA: "he's just tricking us all for whatever and stuff." 12:22 GA: "cause evil and irredeemable and paranoia." 12:22 GA: "the usual." 12:24 AA: "It could be part of a plan to get them on his side." 12:24 AA: "But yeah. There's no way he's doing anything out of the good of his heart." 12:24 AA: "Acenia's in danger. And her boyfriend, or girlfriend, or whatever, probably is too." 12:25 GA: "uh-huh. jack is gonna kill us all, and them, and take over the world, and torture us... man, its not even fun to be all obsessively suspicious any more. fuckin jack, ruins everything." 12:27 AA: "Well you should've thought of that before you did it." 12:27 GA: "did what? be obsessive?" 12:28 AA: "Flipped Jack." 12:28 AA: "Maybe talk to your daughter about that, too." 12:28 GA: "oh. yeah, she uh. she learned her lesson." 12:28 GA: "i wouldnt. bring it up with her. she feels... really bad about what she did." 12:29 AA: "Yeah, we had a talk." Sami sounds sad. "I just don't want her to make bad decisions because she's feeling weak and vulnerable." 12:29 AA: "Jack is the MASTER of taking advantage of people when they're weak and vulnerable." 12:29 AA: "It's weird that she's your daughter with Libby. Because in a lot of ways, she reminds me of Null more than Erisio does." 12:30 GA: "heh. yeah, well, null and i were a lot more similar than either of us liked to admit." 12:30 AA: Probably explains why Jack was into both of you. 12:31 GA: "hehe, maybe. hey, we have a destination still in mind? cause we passed this 'doir was here' i wrote earlier like, three times already." 12:31 GA: Dina points at the graffiti on the wall as they pass it once again. 12:31 AA: "Oh, I forgot. Yeah, here it is." Sami stops, and conveniently enough it really is a door with the words "Col. Heston" on the nameplate. 12:32 GA: "aight." Dina pulls out a screwdriver and gets to work. "not gonna risk using my backdoor hack when jack is around, considering how he punishes those who encroach upon his territory, so we gotta do this the old fashioned way. also, what if shes in there right now?" 12:33 AA: "Great. I need to box her ears anyway." 12:33 GA: "hm? why?" 12:33 AA: Sami looks away, a little anger showing on her face. "...I think she's still with Balish." 12:34 AA: She coughs and blushes. "...sexually." 12:34 GA: Dina grins. "heh, howd you find that out?" 12:35 GA: "you been spying on yourself, missy?" 12:35 AA: "I don't want to talk about it." She blushes even harder. 12:35 GA: "heheheh. okey doke, but this is a 'long' story i'd like to hear. get it, because balish's horns are really long." 12:36 AA: "Let's just say there's a reason Erisio and I have been avoiding each other since they got back." 12:37 GA: "wh-what? oh dear christ, did ERISIO see them doing it?" 12:37 AA: Somehow Sami's blush gets even deeper. 12:37 GA: "poor kid is really shaping up to be a woobie what with all the sex that happens in front of him." 12:38 GA: Dina snickers as she messes around in the thing she's opened up. "maybe you could give him personal figure drawing classes, he'd get desensitized quickly enough." 12:38 GA: "wonk." 12:39 AA: Sami cocks her head in confusion. "How would that help?" 12:39 GA: "well cause his whole, like, deal, stems from his sensitive attitude towards nakedness and sex and shit." 12:40 GA: "itd be, like, i dunno, facing your fears?" 12:40 GA: "or are you questioning how figure drawing would be naked. generally, you draw naked people when figure drawing, sami." 12:40 AA: "Nudity isn't sex, silly!" Sami rolls her eyes. "Figure drawing sessions aren't sexy. Unless you like reward your model for posing for you with kisses and stuff afterward." 12:41 AA: After a moment she blushes and says "I mean, hypothetically speaking." 12:41 GA: "well, duh, they arent sexy, and i'd rather not hear about your bedroom escapades with beau, but he's pretty scared of both." 12:42 GA: "he was rilset and nulls kid, and if i remember correcly null made a few references about the hardcore black sex the two would have, so..." 12:42 AA: "Huh." She thinks about this for a moment, but then shakes her head. "No, it's not my place. If he wants help getting over his fears then I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to try to force him to get over something he doesn't want to get over." 12:42 AA: "Besides, I don't think I'm going to be able to look him in the eye for months considering he basically has memories of ME....doing things to him. 12:42 GA: "oh, no, we shouldn't force him. and it was a joke, do not get naked in front of my child please. but he's gonna haveta face his fears someday." 12:43 AA: "Wait, you were suggesting *I* get naked?" 12:43 AA: "I thought you meant I would be teaching him to draw while someone else modelled!" 12:43 GA: "...whoosh." 12:43 GA: "thats the sound of the joke going over your head. whoooooosh~" 12:43 AA: "Okay, yeah, I think that would hurt more than it helped." 12:44 GA: "wait, what? basically has... memories?" 12:44 GA: "you fucked him??" 12:44 GA: "what the HELL" 12:44 AA: "No! Other me was with Balish!" 12:44 AA: "But what do you think 'Thief of Mind' means?" 12:45 GA: "hahah, wow, did he steal balish's? what did he expect would happen, happy memories of being an insane abusive sexy clown?" 12:45 AA: "I don't know, Lily didn't mention." 12:46 AA: "Point is, I'm pretty pissed off at the Other Me for not beating Balish to a bloody pulp after what he did to Darmy." 12:46 GA: "yeah, i heard about that. tough kid." 12:46 AA: "Much less pleasuring him while he thinks of other women!" 12:46 AA: Sami's fuming now. 12:47 GA: "wait, was he... having sex with you, while thinking of someone else? or like, yelling someone elses name? lmao" 12:47 AA: "...watching porn of someone else, apparently." 12:47 AA: "Homemade porn." 12:48 GA: "jeez, i mean, i know he was pretty open about sex, but... like, with the abuse thing, and being that unclassy, what happened to the nice balish we had?" 12:48 GA: "i mean i know he was gruff, but he wasnt like, a dick" 12:48 GA: "well he was kind of a dick. but he had a creamy, tsundere inside." 12:49 AA: "For that matter what happened to Sami having anything close to self-respect?" 12:49 AA: Sami thinks about it for a moment, then sighs. "Don't answer that." 12:49 GA: "no, i was gonna say, maybe she really loves him?" 12:49 AA: "Yeah. She probably does." 12:49 GA: "no self respecting person would give up on love." 12:49 AA: "And that's part of why I'm so pissed off at her." 12:50 AA: "Because obviously, I would do the same thing in her situation." 12:50 AA: "And I just had no idea I was such an enabler." 12:50 GA: "well... i guess its really good beau came along in our world, huh?" 12:51 AA: "Yeah. I hate to imagine what I would've done if I had fallen in love with someone else..." 12:51 GA: "its so weird to think that some of our friendships lasted through lifetimes... and some didn't." 12:51 AA: "Yeah. Apparently the Sami on this side beat the crap out of this side's Katie. Or so Lily said." 12:52 GA: "hey, at least you didnt fuck the big bad before the game even started" 12:52 AA: "But that's because this world's Kate was trying to kill Lily." 12:52 GA: "aw what." 12:52 GA: "that sucks" 12:52 AA: "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened to our doubles." 12:52 AA: "Or how some of them went bad." 12:53 GA: "lily says her real dad died heroically..." Dina gets quiet for a second. "i think she really misses him." 12:54 AA: "I'll bet. It sucks losing a parent. Heck, my dad's still 'alive' kind of, and I still miss him being himself." 12:55 GA: She picks up some bolts and screws she dropped on the ground. "...yeah, i miss my mom too. i dunno what happened to her, we never even found her." 12:55 GA: "she was a lot like lily." 12:56 AA: "Aside from the bald, eyeless, half-twink part?" Sami chuckles. 12:56 AA: "For some reason talking to her earlier really brought back memories of when Beau was still alive. I mean girl-Beau." 12:58 GA: "hahah, yeah, cant imagine why that is." Dina nervously shuffles her feet, remembering Vyllen mentioning Beau Jerky. 12:58 GA: "was she wearing grey?" 01:01 AA: "Something about how she smelled. I thought it was her shampoo at first." 01:02 GA: "do hairless people shamboo?" 01:02 AA: "No. I was embarassed when I realized." 01:03 GA: "well, im only ever reminded of me when i see her." 01:03 GA: "we're both very similar, even if she's like, not related any more." 01:03 AA: "I'm not sure if it was smell, but it was just ephemeral, you know?" 01:04 AA: "It was like....little things. I just felt like I was talking to Beau for a moment there." 01:04 GA: "yeah. perhaps they were wearing the same perfume, mavicos and demains are both french billionaires." 01:04 GA: "at least i think im french. im not really sure any more, since we're like... space babies." 01:06 GA: "wait, i always assumed i was albino, but am i like, any ethnicities?" 01:07 GA: "my hair is WHITE. but my eyebrows are BLACK. and my eyes are [[| #009600]]. what is this??" 01:07 AA: "What's strange about any of that?" 01:08 GA: "where is my melanin going?" 01:09 GA: "and i mean, i should really have blue eyes if i lack so much pigment." 01:11 GA: "heheh. maybe she had a bunch of baguettes on her, because beau is like super french." 01:12 AA: "Beau's not THAT French. Just enough to have a sexy accent." Sami's voice is dreamy. 01:12 GA: "bluh, oogies." 01:14 AA: (( Someone's been reading Avatar comics. =P )) 01:14 GA: (( i have indeed )) 01:15 GA: "hey you know whats sexy, nate with his strong voice and muscles and sexy sexy... hat, ooh" 01:15 GA: "i can do the oogies too" 01:15 AA: "I guess." Sami sounds uninterested. 01:15 AA: "I never saw the appeal." 01:15 GA: "someone *hasnt* read the avatar comics." 01:16 GA: "i find most people pretty hot. or cute." 01:16 AA: "Really?" 01:16 GA: "yeah" 01:16 AA: Sami blushes a little. "You know Lily told me I was hot earlier. No one's ever said that to me before. Except Beau, and I know that's mostly him just being romantic." 01:17 GA: Dina looks her over. "hmm, youre really more of a cutie pie, but i see the hotness." 01:17 AA: Sami's blush deepens and she grunts a muffled little sound. 01:18 GA: "yknow i had a crush on you once. i had a crush on pretty much everyone, actually. i think lily got that trait." 01:18 AA: "What?" Sami's eyes widen like saucers. 01:18 AA: "You did?" 01:19 GA: "well yeah. as i said, crushes on everyone, at some point or another. well, not everyone everyone, but still." 01:19 GA: "back when we were wee babbus and i first met you, i thought you were pretty cute." Dina blushes. "beau too, and nate, and aura... not dean." 01:20 AA: "I wish I could say I thought that about you too, but I didn't." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. That probably sounds really heartless. It's just....I never even thought about romance until Beau. And since her, the only other person that's ever given me 'the dokis' was also Beau." 01:22 GA: "oh yeah i never considered acting upon my feelings, nor do i feel them any more, heh. of course, i did act on a few of the stronger ones... but they never worked out." 01:22 GA: "till nate, i spose." 01:24 GA: "hah, you were an oblivious romantic" 01:25 AA: "Huh?" 01:26 GA: "you didnt even think of romance till beau came, phrasing! most of the rest of us totally did." 01:26 GA: "we were thinking about it so much. cause hormones. and preteens." 01:27 GA: "tweens?" 01:28 GA: "ew, saying that word left a bad taste in my mouth. yuck." 01:28 AA: "Barely-teens. You guys matured faster than I did, I guess. Romance and sex and stuff just weren't part of my life at the time." 01:28 GA: "i still find your constant casual mentions of intercourse with beau hilarious" 01:29 GA: "like youre not even trying to be discreet here" 01:29 GA: "heh, i fucked nate. 'scanon." 01:29 AA: Sami shrugs. "I mean I'm not going to invite anyone to watch or anything, but why should I be ashamed to admit to my friends that my boyfriend of five years and I are intimate?" 01:30 GA: "heheh, you shouldnt be ashamed. and i bet null would wanna watch, bow chicka... too soon?" 01:31 AA: "Heh. She probably would. Oh god, do you remember her fanfic?" 01:31 GA: "hahahah, oh man, i totally do remember that. that was great." 01:32 GA: "do we still have a copy of that? we should show the kids" 01:32 AA: Sami frowns. "I'm a little sad it never got to be real. I'm happy with him, but....I do sort of regret taking things so slow with her." 01:32 GA: Dina nods. "maybe it was for the best, though. we were on a mission, we didn't have time to do the horizontal tango what with jack hot on our tails." 01:33 GA: "phrasing." 01:33 GA: "i think. is 'hot on our tails' a euphamism?" 01:33 AA: Sami shrugs. 01:33 GA: "anyway, im pretty sure all the twinks watch us at all times anyway." 01:33 GA: "anyway anyway." 01:34 GA: "maybe not the herald. 'skinda dumb." 01:34 AA: "Yeah. We know Scarlet does, because that's how all of you saw that fic in the first place." 01:34 GA: "heheheheh." 01:35 AA: "And Libby....heck, I'd be surprised if there's any way to say something and have her not know about it." 01:35 GA: "butts! hi libby!" 01:35 GA: "hi scarlet! haha wee im having a great time!" 01:35 AA: "And Jack could always just warp through time and go back and know something before he needs to." 01:36 GA: "unless he doesnt know he needs to know it. except if he tells himself he needs to know it." 01:36 AA: "I don't know if Scarlet can see what we're saying when we're not in Pesterchum. I don't know for a FACT that Libby can, but I wouldn't be surprised." 01:36 AA: "Either way, he could hack into our streams in Pesterchum. So I'm sure he can spy on all of us, too." 01:36 GA: "kinky" 01:36 AA: "Kinky as flip." 01:36 GA: "hi jack! hello!" 01:36 GA: "uh, you suck!! hahah, burn." 01:37 AA: "I doubt he's listening in on us now. But just in case he is," Sami lifts her middle finger and points it toward the wall for a good solid twenty seconds, before turning back to Doir. 01:37 GA: "hey, i know how to speak without being detected!" 01:37 GA: "with miiiiind pooooowers! like kyubey could!" 01:38 GA: "cept. yknow. less vaguelly evil." 01:38 AA: "Yeah, sure, I could see that. I'm sort of surprised you've never tried telepathy before, actually." 01:38 GA: She shrugs. "never had a need to, i guess. ive learned to rely on my own strengths aside from my kickass powers." 01:39 GA: "plus, everyone hates me and wouldn't be okay with me checking out their minds." 01:39 AA: "Mmmm. But it's just like I was telling Jackjack a second ago, isn't it? The Classpects aren't about powers I think." 01:39 AA: "I think they're about who and what you are. The powers are just a fringe benefit of that." 01:39 AA: "Or who and what you can be."\ 01:39 GA: "oh, yeah, i know that. see, mine means 'stupid idiot." 01:39 GA: "i try my best to live up to the role." 01:40 AA: "Yeah. But 'stupid idiot with potential.'" 01:40 GA: "found my potential. some slugs had it." 01:40 GA: "i always thought i was supposed to become smart when i gained my potential, but. nah." 01:40 AA: "So you think you've attained your full potential now? And not that you've just taken your first step?" 01:41 GA: "dude, ive been training my brizzain biz for like five years" 01:41 AA: "Me too. But I know I'm still learning to be a proper Witch of Breath." 01:41 GA: "of COURSE i just took the first step. theres always so much more to learn." 01:41 GA: "you can never really be finished knowing everything you need to know." 01:41 AA: "The subtle powers take a lot longer to figure out than the big flashy stuff." 01:41 AA: "Or the subtle attributes, if you prefer. Because like I said, it's not all about powers." 01:42 GA: "yeah. im pretty good at the subtle attributes, though. or really bad. im not sure." 01:43 GA: "see, because, ive managed to make such a stupid reputation of myself, that literally everyone including people i love and trust talk behind my back about how stupid i am, to the point where erisio's first words to me were 'how did you get known as such a superb dumbass?'" 01:43 AA: "Like remember what a airhead I was when we first met? Not witch-y at all. But look how much I've changed in the last five years, and grown into it. I know secret mystical lore and have truck with monsters and all sorts of other things." 01:43 GA: "yeah, you have grown and developed quite a lot." 01:44 GA: Dina taps the wall with her arbitrix boot. "ive made a whole lotta no progress." 01:44 AA: "Well yeah but did you ever even really figure out what you wanted to BE?" 01:44 GA: "...a good friend." 01:44 GA: "and a good dad." 01:45 GA: "and a good person in general." 01:45 GA: "the only thing im good at is not being good at those." 01:45 AA: "Well you've made a lot of progress on all three!" 01:45 GA: "okay, well, not as much as you. youre a completely different person." 01:46 GA: "im like, slightly more sympathetic." 01:46 GA: "or... i guess the same amount as i started with?" 01:46 GA: "cause i was. like. a normal person when the game started, then kinda... dipped for a while." 01:46 GA: "hehe. dipped. thats a funny word." 01:47 GA: "i guess i learned some stuff. like trust, and love, and self control, and how not to be an idiot despite not putting that part into use yet." 01:48 GA: "ooh. loss of all pride i might have ever had. also, the responsability of being a parent." 01:49 AA: Sami smiles at the mention of this. "Did I tell you I met Jackjack finally?!" 01:49 GA: "you kind of implied it earlier but i glossed over it! howd it go?" 01:49 AA: "Oh, Dina, he's so tall and such a little cutie! And such a trooper! He had all these broken bones but wasn't even complaining about it!" 01:49 GA: "hahah, cool! did you take any selfies with him?" 01:50 AA: "Oh! No, I didn't think to." 01:50 GA: "ah, well, there's always next time. selfies are good for remembering the past." Dina absentmindedly feels for the phone in her pocket. 01:50 GA: "very good." 01:51 GA: "howd he break his bones?" 01:54 AA: "Um....jumping off a cliff and being rescued by Nate." 01:54 AA: "I'm going to start giving him flying lessons tomorrow." 01:54 AA: "Assuming Seriad gives him the go-ahead. 01:54 GA: "heheh, thats probably for the best. why did he jump off the cliff?" 01:54 AA: "I think he thought he would be able to figure out to fly by the time he reached the ground." 01:55 GA: "heheheheh. well, he sure did inherit a few traits from you." Dina grins playfully. 01:55 AA: "He's really brave!" From the tone of her voice, it sounds like even Sami knows she's reaching here. 01:55 AA: "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" 01:55 GA: She chuckles. "well, you did mention you started off as a bit of a ditz" 01:56 AA: "Look, I fell off my broom that time. I didn't INTENTIONALLY jump down that pit." 01:56 AA: "And the broom WAS kind of on fire at the time." 01:57 GA: "hehe, good times. remember that dude with the massive wang? he was a riot." 02:01 AA: "For someone who teases me about admitting to...."spending time" with my boyfriend from time to time, you sure do make a lot of casual referenes to and jokes about naughty bits and boning." 02:01 GA: "too bad i died like halfway through that adventure and got stuck enslaved by null and that queen lady as a footstool. if i hadn't god tiered, id still have the scars, eugh." 02:01 GA: "well yeah, but thats like just my natural bluntness. also, im a dude at heart, and dudes always talk about wangs and shit all the time." 02:01 GA: "like. aaaaall the time. have you played xbox live?" 02:02 AA: "Beau doesn't!" 02:02 GA: "beau is classy." 02:02 GA: "i mean, i spent most of the game running around in a suit jacket without a shirt, panties, or a crazy magical girl costume." 02:03 GA: "i can be pretty much expected to be as lewd as possible." 02:03 GA: "i might as well be wearing snapbacks and four hundred dollar shiny clean white shoes." 02:03 AA: "I don't know what that means." 02:04 GA: "yeah, my shoes were worth thousands of dollars, lets not kid ourselves here." 02:04 GA: "my shoemaker was a classy guy." 02:05 AA: "I am so lost here." 02:05 AA: "Wait, how can SHOES cost thousands of dollars?" 02:05 GA: Dina shakes her head and puts a hand on Sami's shoulder. "oh, you poor soul." 02:05 AA: "You have a shoemaker?" 02:06 GA: "...do you not?" 02:07 GA: "heheh, great archer reference. im lovin it. high five." 02:08 AA: "...is that what we were doing?" 02:08 GA: "were you not?" 02:09 GA: "nice job walking into my reference there. high five anyway." 02:09 GA: Dina holds her hand up. 02:09 AA: Sami gives a completely mystified high five. 02:10 GA: "man, im gonna be honest sami, i have no idea what im doing with this door." 02:10 AA: "What? You've been working on it for like two hours!" 02:11 GA: "well its complicated. ive never seen a door mechanism like this." 02:11 GA: "mostly because ive never seen a door mechanism before." 02:12 GA: "i mean itll probably work, my computers *is* +4, but im not makin any promises here cornflower" 02:12 AA: "'cornflower?'" 02:13 GA: "oh. yeah, ive been calling lily cute nicknames like 'lil-bit' and 'lils' and i thought i should spice up my personal vernacular with others as well." 02:13 AA: "I actually don't mind that. It's sort of cute." 02:13 GA: "erisio's name is harder to nickify, but im thinkin: 'rissy'." 02:14 GA: "yeah its probably my favorite one i thought of. my next favorite would be 'carrot' for nate, but i don't think he'd like that, heheh" 02:14 AA: "Why Carrot? Because of his eyes?" 02:14 GA: "and his vest and text color. though, carrots were originally purple, so i guess it doesnt completely fit." 02:15 GA: "eh, we'll scratch that one." 02:18 GA: "do you think this is important?" Dina holds up a jumble of ripped out wires." 02:18 AA: Sami just stares at him blankly. 02:18 GA: "cause im thinkin, these probably are important." She stuffs them back in. "yeah, they look pretty snug in there." 02:19 GA: "do you have a wrench? like a uh, monkey one?" 02:19 AA: "Not with me. Maybe back in my atelier on the ark." 02:20 GA: "ah, okay, cause ive just got this open ended wrench, and." She sticks it in. "its not doin me much good." 02:20 AA: "How in nine hecks do you have a +4 in Computers?" 02:21 GA: "this thing isnt even a computer!" 02:21 GA: "maybe i need crafts for it." 02:21 AA: Sami sighs. "Here, give it to me" 02:21 GA: "ok." Dina hands it over. 02:21 GA: "see, i can hack interfaces just fine. but this is a card swipey thing. it aint got no interface." 02:22 AA: "Uh....yeah, this thing is broken. Like really bad." 02:22 GA: "id have had it done two hours ago but im not risking jack cutting my arms off for hacking" 02:22 GA: "maybe itll just open now cause we broke the lock?" 02:22 AA: "...maybe we should ask Rubi? This isn't really my area of specialty with Crafts." 02:23 GA: "i dunno where she is. but we could just. like. break the door down." 02:23 GA: "seriously my +3 physique aint for nothin" 02:24 AA: "God. If she *is* in there she's going to be pissed." 02:24 AA: (( Fade to black? )) 02:24 GA: "yeah lmao we totally just broke her door." 02:24 GA: (( sure ))